It's All Coming Back To Me Uchiha Itachi OneShot
by GoddessChi
Summary: I don't know how to make a good summary..I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.


You just came out of the Hokage's Office, stretching your arms.. You are so tired.. that last mission he gave you took a lot of energy.. you've been working hard lately, but now he's letting you have a week off.. Yawn! I'm so tired you think, walking down the street, passing the forest where you usually trained. You sit down on a bench and put your hands behind your head. You look up at the sky to see the clouds reflect the orange color of the setting sun. You close your eyes for a second only to open them again and find a certain raven-haired boy sitting next to you with his arm around your shoulder..

"When did you get back from your mission and why didn't you tell me that you were going on one in the first place??"

"I'm sorry, but you must have me mistaken for someone else.. you look nothing like my mom!"

After you say that, he laughs, and you lie down on the bench with your head on his lap, looking up at his amused face.. you smile at him and he smiles back...

"I missed you." He says, while moving a strand of hair out of your face.

"Geez, Itachi, I was gone for only a week.. besides, I'm hungry.. wanna come over for some dinner?"

"But it's Sunday. Don't you usually go to your parents house to have dinner with them on Sundays??"

"Today is their anniversary. They went to the Hidden Village of Grass to visit their parents."

"You're right, how could I forget. Hey, then that means that today is-"

"Oh no, Itachi, don't tell me you had forgotten what today was..."

"Well, now I remember.." he says, earning a sweatdrop from you. Then you look at him, pouting and crossing your arms across your chest..

"I can't believe that you forgot that today was **OUR** anniversary as well!"

"Well, I knew it was coming up, and since you left, I lost track of time. So I have your present im my pocket."

You look at him, flattered, and pull him into a hug. Then before he was able to get used to your touch again, after a whole week of not seeing you, you let go and get up and start walking towards your apartment.

"Awww come on it was just getting good." he whined.

"Since when did you whine?"

"Since you left me for a week without even telling me."

You mumble a "whatever" without him almost hearing it and take his hand and drag him home. When you got there, Itachi sat on the couch and you put your ANBU stuff in the hall closet. Then you caught sight of yourself in the mirror and saw that you were a complete mess. Itachi, somehow knowing what you were thinking (without really knowing, he just knows you really really well), offers to cook and suggests that you clean up. You eye him suspiciously.

"Should I thank you or are you really trying to say 'You look like you swam in bloody dirt; go wash up before you scare the hell out of anyone else that might see you.' ??"

He sighs and takes you by the arms and pushes you to the bathroom. "Why must you take everything the wrong way, I'm just trying to help you out here."

He was about to close the door but you stop him. He just gives you a confused look and then you give him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you, Itachi."

Then you close the door leaving him surprised and wanting more. He couldn't resist the urge any longer. He opens the door (no you didn't lock it because you trusted Itachi) and comes in seeing you with only a towel around your body. You turn around and turn about 426 different shades of red. He blushes a bit too, but then he just smirks.

"I think you need some help cleaning up dont'cha?" He backs you up against the wall and nibbles on the weak spot on your neck. You couldn't control yourself and you had let a moan escape your lips. "Maybe we can have some fun tonight." Your eyes widen as he stops, wanting to see your reaction.

"But, I-Itachi. We've only been together for a year and we're only 13. And what would our parents-"

"Yes I know all of that, and who cares what anyone thinks. I want to. And you know you want to." He made sure to add an extra ton of seductiveness in that last sentence just to torture you even more.. "But first we need to clean you up. Don't take this personally, but, you're a mess." he says with an oh so innocent face. (/\)

I knew it you thought, but then you remembered that he said "we".

"WAIT A MINUTE! Who's we?"

"Me and you. Silly girl."

Then he took his shirt off and you saw how absolutely toned his abs were and you couldn't help but to blush at that. In fact, his body was not that of a 13-year-old boy. You were so distracted by his very muscly, not to mention sexy, body that you hadn't noticed that he had taken your towel off. Then he takes off his pants leaving only his boxers. He noticed you blushing and decided to speak up to break the awkward silence.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Will you laugh at me if I say yes?"

He just laughs at you.

"Will you laugh if I told you that I like what I see?"

You look down at yourself and notice that your towel is gone. You turn even redder than you ever had in your life. You were about to say something when Itachi puts a finger on your mouth, silencing you. You expected him to do something but then he just turns around and turns the hot water on. You slide down to the floor, shocked at what had just happened. He takes a minute to adjust the temperature of the water, making sure that it's not too hot, not too cold. When he finished, he helps you up off the floor so that you are able to stand on your own, still in shock by the way, and guides you into the shower. He then takes his boxers off, revealing his large manhood. You couldn't help but stare at it. He just laughs and comes closer to you so that your bodies are touching. Then he leans in to whisper something into your ear.

"You get too easily distracted, my dear.."

He brings his face close to yours so that your lips barely touch. Damn Itachi. He's obviously taking his sweet time. You can't take it anymore. You take one hand and put it behind his neck to deepen the kiss... then your other hand, moving like it has a mind of its own, moves itself down to his abs, your fingers feeling every crevice, every curve, tracing over every line on that six-pack of his. Then you move down to his bulging member, firstly stroking it with one finger. Itachi groans, wanting more. He was very annoyed by your teasing.. He starts breathing a little heavier..

"Aww.. come on.. this... is how... you... treat me... on our... anniversary?"

You give him a fake/real smile.. "Okay then, baby, but you asked for it."

You kneel down and take the tip of his manhood into your mouth and start to suck it a little. Then your hands rub up and down the length of it, which is about 7 inches.. Wow..pretty big for a boy his age He throws his head back and moans your name which turns you on and so you suck even harded and rub up and down even faster. You know that he is building up and that he is going to let it go soon because you feel his member swelling in your hands. When he cums you swallow every sip of it, savoring that bittersweet taste in your mouth. Well, there goes dinner Itachi, apparently satisfied, still breathing heavily, pulls you up.

"I guess... it's.. my turn.. to please you... eh?"

"You bet it is. I hope you aren't tired yet.. cause it ain't over till I say it is.."

"Weren't you... the one... against... all this... in the first place??"

"Meh?? Against **_this_**?? You have got to be kidding!!"

"Heh.. I'll show you who's kidding. But we still need to clean you up remember?"

He holds you in a way where your back is touching his chest and then takes the soap and rubs it oh so slowly on every inch of your body that he could touch. He knows that you're enjoying this and he seems to be enjoying it as well.. after he rinses you and you're totally clean he holds you tighter and starts to nibble on the weak spot on your neck again. You try to hold back a moan but it comes out, making Itachi start to suck on your weak spot.

"Itachi..."

"Don't worry.. I'm getting to the point.."

With one of his arms occupied by holding you to him, his other hand find its way towards your lower abdomen.. Itachi then massages along your inner thighs and starts to play around your opening. You wanted to say something but decided not to. He was getting to the point, at least, he said he was. He enters a finger into you, pushing a wall back so he can make room for a second finger. Once his second finger has penetrated your inside, he spreads your walls apart, entering a third finger. They go in and out of you slowly at first then going faster and slower and faster. You feel yourself building up.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you to cum yet.."

"Itachi.. please.." you say with a look in your eyes that mixed sadness, annoyance, longing, and eagerness. (Talk about mood swings, ya)

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." He turns off the shower water and picks you up bridal style into your bedroom. He lays you down on your bed, and since you both are still a little wet, the sheets get a little soaked.

He looks at you with a slight bit of worry in his eyes. Both of you are virgins, but you two have learned a lot from your friend, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. You look back at him and smile, letting him know that it's okay. He gets up on top of you and then crashes his lips on yours, kissing you with so much passion, it could be illegal. While all this is going on, Itachi is making use of his hands to fulfill the lustfull need of your breasts for attention. You let out a gasp-like moan and kiss back with even more passion but then your tounge forces his mouth open and meets his tongue, they battle with each other, each trying to gain entry into the other's mouth, but Itachi lets you win. Your tongue enters his mouth, and all of a sudden you taste something lemony. (ironic) He's been chewing gum.. since when did Itachi chew gum? You pull out and give him a weird look.

"What?"

"Nothing.. you're just taking too damn long."

You flip him over so that now you're on top. His hands are still caressing your breasts gently. You feel his member harden and you take this opportunity to pay him back for making you wait so damn long. You move your hips back and forth and feel his rock-hard, but still soft, manhood graze the entryway of your womanhood. This simultaneously make both your bodies shiver. You look at him and see him looking at you seriously. Then you know that it's time. He flips you over so that he's on top again.

"Be gentle.." you say, a little scared.

"I promise.. I'll make it worth the pain.." he says, placing a hand on your cheek, comforting you. Please fit you think, closing your eyes.

Then he spreads your legs apart a little more and uses his fingers to spread your vaginal lips apart to make room for his 7 inch long, 1 1/2 inch thick, throbbing member. He then places it inside you and pushes in slowly. You wince in pain, clenching the sheets. You feel like someone took a kunai (throwing knife) and shoved it inside of you. Tears make their way to your eyes and Itachi looks at you worriedly. Once he's fully inside of you, he pulls out slowly and makes his way slowly back in. You feel the pain receeding and intense pleasure sweeping your whole body. You moan loudly for Itachi to go faster.. He sighs in relief, glad that your pain is finally over, and happy to be able to fully please you the way he had intended to since the first day he met you.

He pulled out fast and slammed back hard into you making you moan even louder. He feels your walls contracting tightly around him which makes him moan as well. Once you're at your climax and can't hold it in any longer you release your warm fluids over Itachi's manhood and then you feel warm fluid being released into you. You open your eyes and Itachi looking at you like you were the only thing left on earth besides him. He pulls out and collapses right next to you, panting heavily. You pull yourself up so that your head is laying on his chest. You hear his heart beating and it gives you a comforting feeling.

"I love you, Itachi." you say, looking up at him.

"I love you, too. Don't ever leave me again. Next time I'm coming with you."

"Itachi?"

"What is it darling?"

"I'm hungry..."

"Hmm.. why don't we just go out to eat."

"Okay" you said. You two clean yourselves and get dressed. Then you give him a box with white wrapping and a red ribbon tied around it. He opens it and sees a painting that you painted of him and you together. He smiles.

"Thank you.." he hands you a small, red box...

You wake up with the sun shining brightly on your face. I had that dream again...why, Itachi? Why did you have to go and die like that. Today would have been our anniversary. You look at the ring on your finger. It's gold with the Chinese symbol of love on it. You want to cry, so badly. But you had to be strong. He would have wanted you to be happy. You get up and put your clothes on. You went to the memorial rock where all the ninjas who died on missions had their name carved in.. you saw his name, and to your suprise you smiled.. you remembered the memories you had with him.

"It's all coming back to me now... "


End file.
